Thor Odinson (Earth-14412)
Old Man, All Black the All Father, The God of Butchers, The Necro-Thor, Eater of World Eaters, Last King of the Dead Earth, Thor the Destroyer , Lawspeaker King Thor | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Asgardians; formerly | Relatives = Odin (father); Gaea (mother/maternal step-grandmother); Frigga (step-mother); Cul (paternal uncle); Loki (paternal adoptive brother); Woden (son); unnamed sons; Frigg (grand-daughter); Ellisiv (grand-daughter); Atli (grand-daughter) | Universe = Earth-14412 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Gray | UnusualFeatures = Missing one eye | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Monarch, All-Father | Education = | Origin = Elder God/Asgardian hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = A cave in Norway | Creators = Jason Aaron; Esad Ribic | First = Thor: God of Thunder #1 | Death = | HistoryText = Thor has fought such monstrosities as Old Galactus and Gorr, leading the campaign against Gorr's forces even after all other gods were dead or captured, Gorr preferring to leave Thor to witness the end after their history together. In the end, however, Thor was able to defeat Gorr's final plan to create the God Bomb with the aid of his two past selves, the youngest Thor freeing Thor's captured granddaughters while Thor the Avenger destroyed the bomb. With Earth having become lifeless, Thor often visited Midgard reflecting on its barren nature and mourning it's desolation. However during his fight with Galactus he was wounded and bled upon the Earth causing plant life begins to grow anew. King Thor and his granddaughters do their best to cultivate the earth so that the flowers and trees and other plants thrive. Fearing his death is near, King Thor's granddaughter Ellisiv comes up with the perfect gift for his birthday to lift his spirits. The three thunder goddesses gather all the bones they can find, stardust from a comet, sap from Yggdrasil, mud from the Well of Urd, three strands of hair from the All-Father, and weave a complex spell of life. They bring to life hybrids of Earth's animals such as shark-birds and zebra-flies and multi-tusked elephants. Overwhelmed by his gratitude at his granddaughters' actions, Thor used the remaining material in the cauldron to create a 'Lif and Lifthrasir', dubbing them 'Steve' and 'Jane'. When the Multiverse was destroyed as a result of the Incursions, Battleworld was formed from the remnants of the destroyed realities. King Thor was among those recreated. He later joined the Thor Corps, a group composed of multiple men and women across Battleworld and God Emperor Doom's enforcers of justice. As a Thor Corps member, King Thor worked as their Lawspeaker. King Thor was first seen when the Thor Corps arrested America Chavez of Arcadia for throwing a megalodon over the Shield. King Thor was among the Thor Corps members that showed up in Technopolis to arrest Tony Stark and Arno Stark for their crimes. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Thor and Odin of Earth-616, he commands the Thor-Force which he inherited from his father. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Lacks his left arm but makes up for it with a prosthesis made from the Destroyer. | Equipment = | Transportation = Mjolnir | Weapons = Mjolnir | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Elder God/Asgardian Hybrids Category:One Eye Category:One Arm Category:Thor Family Category:Odin Family Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants